


Stubborn?

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Abusive Relationships (not with Charlie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie POV  
‘Can’t you just piss off?!’ she yells before storming out of the room. This is what happened every time I try to strike up a conversation with (Y/N). Honestly, I don’t understand how she and Todd are related. Todd is a shy polite guy, but then there is (Y/N), the only girl in Welton. At first sight, you’d call her reserved or shy, like her twin brother, but the moment you try to get close to her, she snaps.  
Before you ask, yes I flirted with her, but only because I wanted to get to know her better. There is something about her that draws me closer...

I walk towards the dorms, and walk into one of them. ‘Hey Todd’, I ask the boy sitting alone in his dorm, ‘can I ask you something?’ He looks up at me and nods, putting his books down.  
I sit down on Neils bed, opposite Todd.  
‘Has (Y/N) ever said anything about what she thinks of me, to you?’ this seemed to surprise him, ‘She only really talks to you, every time I – anyone – tries to get close to her, she just snaps… So do you know if she hates me.’  
‘She doesn’t hate you…’ todd says lowly, ‘not really. It’s just… something… difficult to e-explain.’  
I lean forward a bit more, ‘Listen, I don’t mean to hurt her, I just want to get to know her, she just won’t let me. Every time I try… she shuts me out.’  
Todd sighs when he hears this, and told me: ‘3 months ago, she broke up with her boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – and he… didn’t take it so well.’ I look at him confused, but let him continue, ‘They’d been together for 1,5 years. But it wasn’t long after they got together that...’  
‘That?’ I press on.  
‘He started abusing her, mentally and physically’, he blurts out.  
Rage started building up inside me. I swore to myself that if I even saw this guy, I’d make him pay for what he did to her.  
‘She just doesn’t want to get hurt again’, he ends, a lot more quiet.  
‘Thanks for telling me’, I say before leaving, making my way down the hall.  
There she was, exiting her dorm room. She looked around the hall, saw me, scoffed, then turned to leave.  
‘No, wait’, I call after her, ‘please...’ This seemed to surprise her, as her pace faulted for a few seconds. This gave me enough time to catch up with her, yet she still wouldn’t look at me.  
‘I’m sorry.’ I say quietly.  
‘About?’ she asks in a slight sarcastic tone.  
‘I didn’t mean to give you the wrong impression. I just want to get to know you, even if it is as just friends.’  
I could see her features become visibly more tense, ‘Excuse me?’  
‘Todd told me about… your ex.’ I tell her.  
This made her turn to me, to say she looked angry, was an understatement.  
‘It wasn’t his story to tell!’ she yells, ‘And it’s none of your business! Just leave me alone, I don’t need you toying with me!’  
‘I-I’m not toying with you, I-I swear’, I say, startled by her statement. Without reacting to this, she turns to leave. I grab hold of her wrist, though gently not wanting to frighten her by the sudden action. ‘Please… (Y/N), just give me one chance. That’s all I ask, and if you don’t want me after that, I’ll leave you alone.’  
Her tense stance relaxes a little. She sighs as if defeated, ‘Fine.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there is a short description of physical abuse in this chapter, so here is a warning in advance in case you missed the tag

You just did the last couple of touch ups to your hair when there was a knock on the door. ‘come in’, you called quietly, knowing who it was. To be honest, you weren’t really looking forward to this ‘date’ Charlie invited you to, you just figured this would be the one way for him to leave you be, not that you’d really tell anyone that.  
The boy in question walked into your room, you had to admit that he looked handsome in his white shirt, blazer and dress shoes. ‘So where are we going?’ you asked him, to which he smirked slightly, ‘It’s a surprise.’ he reached out his hand to you, you looked at it hesitantly.

*flashback*  
he reached out his hand to you as he looked down at you, slumped in the corner. Tears were still rolling down your cheeks, hand covering your face in fear of another hit. ‘Come on’, your (now ex-) boyfriend scoffed, ‘It wasn’t that hard. And besides, now you know what happens when you flirt with other guys. I was talking to an old childhood friend, you wanted to say, but didn’t dare. ‘Now take my hand, and get up. We have to get going.’  
*end of flashback*

You tried to keep your hands from shaking as you reached out, allowing his hand to take a hold of yours and guide you through the halls. After leaving school grounds, he lead you through a quiet part of the park before arriving at a small, cozy-looking coffee shop.  
He held the door open for you and motioned you over to a corner of the store where a two-person-couch stood. After both of you sat down, a waiter took your order. Charlie started of some small talk, asking about your hobbies, your friends before coming to Welton, ets. The date was actually going pretty well, you began to enjoy his company, but after a while he says that dreaded thing you never want to hear: ‘I don’t want to freak you out but… I talked to your brother’, and to make it all worse, ‘About your ex.’

*flashback*  
‘Then who will you tell, sweetheart’, he laughed, ‘Your brother? Your parents? You wouldn’t dare… You are nothing without me. Now look at me’, he says as he slams his hand across your face again. You looked up at him, the sharp sting in your cheek causing your eyes to tear up. ‘This is your own fault.’  
*end of flashback*

To say your were startled was an understatement. Attempt to say something, you opened and closed your mouth multiple times, but the words wouldn’t come out. You couldn’t even look at him as tears started to build up in your eyes, yet you refused to cry.  
‘I’m sorry’, he said quietly, ‘I’m sorry if I came over as a douchebag and made you uncomfortable. But I swear I only did it cause I like you and wanted to get to know you better. And when- if – you want to talk about it, I’ll be there for you.’  
There is something inside you that wants to believe him. But there is also a part of you that screams to get away from there, go back to your room and lock yourself in there. And for some reason… you didn’t want to listen to the screams. When you looked up at him and looked at his expression, you saw something you didn’t often see when guys looked at you. You saw sympathy, kindness… love?  
So you started talking, you told him everything; about the beating, the name calling, the threats… all of it. And all the while, he never said a word, only listened. Time passed, you didn’t know how much, minutes, maybe even a few hours, before you told him everything. And when you did, it was silent for a few seconds. ‘I’m sorry that you had to go through that all’, he said finally.  
‘It wasn’t your doing’, you told him quietly.  
He smiled sheepishly as he slowly moved his hand towards yours, careful, as if he was trying not to scare you away. You simply watched his movements as he did this. When he finally took a gentle hold of your hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed your knuckles before telling you that: ‘I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you that.’ You felt yourself shakily smile at the boy in front of you. As if on impulse you leaned forward and kissed Charlie on the lips. When the realization of what you were doing hit you, you quickly pulled away. ‘I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I swear.’ You say quickly, averting your gaze from him, scared about what he would do. You flinched as you noticed his hand reach over to grab your face, but he simply made you look up at him by placing his thumb and pointer finger under your chin. He smiled sweetly at you as he slowly leaned in closer. Finally your lips touched again as he pulled you closer to him. And for the first in a long time, you felt loved and protected.


End file.
